


The Judge| Lucifer x Angel!Brother!Reader

by FtDean



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Based on a Twenty One Pilots Song, Other, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:58:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FtDean/pseuds/FtDean
Summary: A quick song fic because I'm a twenty-one pilots nerd.It's v short and isn't even the whole song.





	The Judge| Lucifer x Angel!Brother!Reader

*Nah na na na oh-oh  
Nah na na na oh-oh  
Nah na na na oh-oh*

He took a single step into LUX and sighed deeply. Trust brother to run such a place.  
Speaking of, He couldn’t see his brother anywhere. Lucifer is probably in his room, enjoying his precious humanities “perks”. The first thought was to wait for him to finish but Father isn’t known for being the most patient towards his children.  
He quickly walked up the stairs, taking them two at a time but keeping his cool stature.  
The elevator ride was quick and silent as he prepared himself to see his brother again.  
As the doors opened with a soft ping he noticed the sound of a piano being played. It was not a tune he recognized but it was most definitely Luci playing.  
The song was slow… pained.  
It confused him.

*As the leader of the bad guys sang,  
Something soft and soaked in pain,  
I heard it echo from his secret hideaway.*

He stepped out of the elevator, his brother not noticing his presence yet.  
He leaned against the countertop as his brother played.

*He must have forgot to close his door  
As he cranked out those dismal chords  
And his four walls declared him insane.*

Lucifer came to a slow stop and gave a heavy sigh.  
“Brother, how long have you been stood there?” Luci said with a small laugh.  
“Not that long.”  
Luci nodded and turned to meet his brother.  
“Here to take me back are you?”  
“If I see it fit.”  
“Dad agree with that?”  
“Not exactly.”  
Lucifer laughed again, shaking his head.

*I found my way,  
Right time wrong place,  
As I plead my case.*

“Well, why don’t you join me for a drink.”  
He nodded and took a seat.  
“Luci, Dad want’s me to take you home but I don’t know if I should.”  
“Disobeying father? Brother, you have changed.” Lucifer smirked, getting both a drink.  
“You’re a bad influence on me Luci.” He nodded thanks and took the drink.  
“I hope so.”  
He sighed heavily. “Luci, give me a reason to let you stay.”  
“Brother, I…”

*You’re the judge,  
Oh no,  
Set me free.*

“Lucifer please.”He rose to stand next to his brother.  
“(Y/N), let me show you instead.” Luci took ahold of the other angel's hand and pulled him onto the balcony, overlooking so many humans and the lights shining in a symphony below.  
“Why did you think showing me this would help?” He asked watching the people move in a chaotic beauty and rhythm.  
“You’re the judge.”  
“Oh no…”

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaand that's where my ideas run out. I hope it was ok? And I'll apologize here if Luci wasn't written properly.


End file.
